Iwar Gopa
Classification and Dialects The first settlers of Aravea (Arcadia in our language, "Arsh Ran Zvel Arsh" in old Iwar Gopa ) Planet, spoke the original Iwar Gopa(Holy Speak) that permitted them to connect to the centralised Gates of Aravea that existed around the region and burrowed power from it, however during the events of the First and Second Ézve Opie O(Execute Slumber God) the inhabitants forgot how to use the language and doomed it to be legends. The recent studies of ruins showed the original Iwar Gopa to be still usable, ever since, the 21 Gates of Aravea have become connected again. There exist two diferences between Apazve(old) Iwar Gopa and Iapazve(new) Iwar Gopa, the Writing system is different and the phonetics are slightly different. The old language instead had syllabic sounds and wrote them as words like "I-wa-r" (Ibral Walr Riln), this was a very inefficient way to write and to say the words so old writings were translated in a different way. The Iapazve Iwar Gopa is used as the lingua franca of Aravea. Dialects There are three dialects of Iapazve Iwar Gopa: * Insular, spoken in the northern archipelago that the Ssoria Republic controls; * Northern, spoken in the Northern countries as a minority(Outside Influences in Vocabulary); * Southern, spoken in the three main lands of Ssoria, Isles of Maqu and Isles of Sea; Consonants In Iwar Gopa there are 20 consonants not counting Y as a consonant (de facto) but Y works as a consonant so the chart below will represent it. *Jd, Z, Zv, Qu, B, C, K, D, L, F, G, H, P, M, N, R, S, W, X, T In the different dialects the consonants used in the writing differ to accommodate the region, some gain new sounds others lose sounds: * Northern: J(Jd), Z, V(Zv), K(Qu), B, Tx©, K, D, L, F, G, (H), F(P), M, N(NH/N), R, S, U(W), X, T * Insular: J(Jd), Z, V(Zv), Ku(Qu), B, C, K, D, L, F, G, H, P, M, N, R, S, W, Sh(X), T * Southern: Jd, Z, Zv, Qu, B, C, K, D, L, F, G, H, P, M, N, R, S, W, X, T The northern dialect is by far the most irregular of the three because it has been changed by the Northern Countries that speak SORYANEC. Sound Dropping Special cases of dropping sounds: *Qu: at the end the "U" drops and it becomes silent unless a word explicitly has a "U" Example: Man (Wéq), Rose (Maqu), it can drop in the middle in rare cases. *Jd: at the end the "D" drops and becomes silent, no exceptions, doesn't drop in the middle. *Zv: at the end the "Z" drops and becomes silent like in Ancient (Agav), no exceptions. The only V at the beginning of a word is Vi(future tense radical), there are some words were the Z drops in the middle of the word, example Aravea. There are types when joining sounds of consonants: *1º Type, Following a "B" there cannot be the following sounds, B, P and T *2º Type, Following a "X" there cannot be the following sounds, X, W, Z and Zv *3º Type, Before a "H" there can only be the following sounds, vowels, C, S, N, K, P, R, T, L and W *4ºType, double consonants are only, SS(SH in the old language), LL(LH in the old language) and KK(CH or KH in the old language) due to no interactions between the people of the old and new language, old language had MM and RR added to this group, new words were translated has having only an R or an M, this type must be followed by a vowel other than Y. New types may be added. Chart Vowels There are 8 vowels in Iwar Gopa: *A, Ã, E, É, I, O, U, Ò. And 2 semi-vowels: * I /j/; * U /w/ when in the letter Qu. Rules: *The Ã must not be the start of a word, only in the middle and at the end there are only two words with starting Ã they are: **Ãgréa / ã.gɾɛɐ / (Place in the Aravea Region, Translation: Southern Rivers) **Ãpiro(s) / ã.piɾo(s) / (Name, Command Name of Oblivion, Translation: Forgotten) Dialects There are changes between the vowels in the different dialects: * Northern: A, Æ(Ã), Ē(E), E(É), Y(I), O, Ò, U/Ǔ(U) * Insular: A(A/Ã), E, É, I, O, U, Ǔ, Ò * Southern: A, Ã, E, É, I, O, U,Ò Chart Vowel Diphthongs Rules: *The Ã must not be together with another vowel except for Qu sound Example: Quã(Pronoun) and I. *The É and E can't be together. *Double vowel cannot happen except for AA , ÒÒ and EE and can be written with Ã/AA, O/ÒÒ and É/EE . Vowel Triphthongs There are some triphthongs in Iwar Gopa but they are rare and always start with Y and can't be followed by another vowel: *IAE jae *IAÉ jaɛ *IÒU jow, end of word always. *IAO jaɔ *IAU jaw *IAI jaj, end of word always. *IOI jɔj Triphthongs don't exist when they are in separated syllables, like in Loiur / lɔ.juɾ /, they are considered separate vowel sounds, one vowel (o) and a diphthongs (iu). Also Triphthongs that derive from the letter Qu are permitted. No more Triphthongs are permitted in the language, either they sound weird or can't be pronounced or by convention they can be written another way. Tonic Vowels The Iwar Gopa System houses two types of A sounds used in various words. Examples: *Gopa(to Speak) / gopa/ non tonic O, tonic A *Apazve(Old) / apa'zve / tonic A, tonic A, non tonic E *Wéqa(Men) / wɛkɐ / tonic É, non tonic A *Maqu (Rose) / makw / tonic A, consonant non tonic U *Épga (Earth) / ɛpgɐ / tonic E, non tonic A There are 2 types of tonic vowels *2 Accented ones: Ã /ã/, É /ɛ/ *2 Non Accented ones: A /a/,O /ɔ/ There are 6 non tonic vowels: I /i/, A /ɐ/ , E /e/ -/ə/, Ò /o/, U /u/ There are also 2 consonant end sounds that appear I / j /, Qu /w/ that are considered non tonic. Writing System Number System Grammar Nouns Gender There is no gender difference between objects, they all have genderless preposition normally "lu"(the) or in rare cases "Lpi" meaning male or "Lhi" female were we want the gender. Example: *The (female) creature was sleeping. *Lhi crea bi'eg vi'op. *The Gold is in the Gate. *Lu Spire eg ol lu Hibe. Plural There are various types of nouns that have a plural different from the normal rule which is to add a "O" to a consonant sound or a "S" to a vowel sound. *1º Type, following the terminations of "R" and "L" we add a "N" sound *2º Type, following a "A" termination we add "N" sound *3º Type, following a "q" or a "j" we add a "A" sound Examples: *Gar(Soil) ---> Garn(Soils) *Gan(Ground) ---> Gano(Ground) *É (Life) ---> És (Lives) *Wa (Tree) ---> Wan(Forest/Trees) *Wéq(Man) ---> Wéqa(Men) Opposites To make opposites we add an "I" sound to the beginning of the word like "Apazve" - old, "Iapazve" - new Except when the beginning of the word has the following sounds, "I" , there we use "Ir" - not, connected to the word like "Iwar" - Holy, "Iriwar" - Unholy. Verbs In Iwar Gopa there are only 4 basic tenses in which verbs can conjugate, however they can be put together to form missing tenses, the conjugation appears before the verb and doesn't vary by person, the usage of < ' > is so it has a small pause between the radical and the verb. Basic Tenses Normal Tense(Present) - (verb) Past Tense - Bi'(verb) Future Tense - Vi'(verb) Imperative Tense - Gie'(verb) Examples: Composite Tenses Past Continuous - Bi'(verb) + Vi'(verb) Present Continuous - (verb) + Vi'(verb) Past Perfect - Bi'(verb) + (verb) Present Perfect - (verb) + (verb) Past Perfect Continuous - Bi'(verb) + (verb) + Vi'(verb) Present Perfect Continuous - (verb) + (verb) + Vi'(verb) Conditional is formed by the usage of If in a sentence plus the verb in any tense. Example: *Vi'op ol Aravea la vi'legv lu pité vi'zvapi, bi'eg shir(ssir) ir bi'eg aquq? * *Sleeping in Arcadia and seeing the stars passing, was great wasn't it? Command Verbs To connect in certain ways to the Gates, the people of Iwar Gopa used special command verbs or names that are translated has plurals of a certain verb or noun. Examples: *Ézves, command verb of Notion, translated as Executes *Fhérshis/Fhérssis, command verb of Access, translated as Queries Personal Pronouns There 11 are personal pronouns in Iwar Gopa, these are the same for object and subject, I = Me. Possessive Determiners / Pronouns Syntax The syntax is similar to the English but it deforms the interrogative and negative and adds two new modes. There are 5 modes in Iwar Gopa: *Affirmative *Negative *Interrogation *Ipér (mode that expresses the feelings of the speaker) / ipɛɾ / *Épér (Ipér with Command Verbs) / ɛpɛɾ / Affirmative *God(S) created(V) the World(O). *O(S) Bi'zu(V) Lu Wole(O). Negative *God(S) didn't create(V) the World(O). *O(S) Ir Bi'zu(V) Lu Wole(O). (doesn't add a new auxiliary verb only adds Ir - not, to the sentence) Interrogative *Did God create the world? *O(S) Bi'zu(V) Lu Wole(O)? (the sentence stays the same only changes the pronunciation to a question and doesn't create a auxiliary verb *Didn't God(S) create(V) the World(O)? *O(S) Ir Bi'zu(V) Lu Wole(O)? Ipér mode The first part of the sentence is always the same 4 layer structure, doesn't need verb like in English. # Ipei (Please) word(maybe be omitted, may come in last of the first part) # The one that is feeling in the sentence # The sentence feeling # The intensity of the feeling The second part of the sentence is the context of the feeling and why the feeling exists, or in acordance with the feeling. Example *Ipei, Quér agaké cankin, pikés Quér piou! (Please, I very anxious, let I pass!) *Please, I'm very anxious, let me pass! Épér Mode The Épér mode is equal to the Ipér mode, however it only uses command verbs in the second part of the sentence structure. The command verbs are connections to the gates that exist in the Aravea planet, some commands have { } in the sentences these are blocks in the sentence, they normally have a long MMo /mːo/ sound in the "{" and a MMe /mːe/ sound in the "}", they indicate what is inside some structures. Some of the connections are dangerous and can be so all sentence are reunited in the Book of Eper are missing the proper connection to a gate, that comes in the second part in the beginning. Example *Extract of the Oblivion Example from the Book of the Eper mode *Quér akagé khizvar, Iuvo Pingiou { Ézves Ãpiros } .(I very sad, While Exists {Executes Oblivion} ) * *I'm very sad, While it exists execute the oblivion command. Example text Extract from the Declaration of the Rights: *Wéqa eg genir la sawe imp la orta ol ipirln. * *"Men are born and remain free and equal in rights." Extract from the Bible, Book of Revelations: *Quér bi'legv pité bi'izvo zvan Apalv izvan Epga, la Aquq bi'eg iagav lu piat izvan lu giaia le lu fãta. * *"I saw a Star fallen from Heaven to Earth, and he(genderless it) was given the key to the shaft of the bottomless pit." Quote from Azvaptia: * Quér eg bakv jdagar Zelpav,zvir jdagar apiri la jdagar eopiris! * * I'm a(one) simple Zelpav, with simple rules and simple thoughts Quote from Johann Wolfgang von Goethe: * Ophalhia Quér gopa izvan lu Ssukaspe: lar ning, Quã eg gig pichav * * If I say to the moment: but stay, you are so beautiful Sound shifts Iwar Gopa underwent a massive sound shift, here are the changes: Lexicon Main Article: Iwar Gopa/Lexicon Category:Languages Category:Iwar Gopa